


Fire En Pointe

by SugaryRemus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cersei friendly, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, No Incest is the Best Incest, Slow Burn, dancers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaryRemus/pseuds/SugaryRemus
Summary: Her life-long dream of joining Kings Landing Dance Academy had finally been achieved. Its nothing like she ever imagined it could be, especially when her instructors brother is an incorrigible, over-bearing, handsome pain in her side.Meanwhile, Cersei struggles to keep her family’s once great academy alive. With the help of her brothers, a talented but naive new student and a ghost from her past, will she be able to make it? Or will the walls of Kings Landing Dance Acadmey crumble around her once and for all?





	1. Orientation Day

**Author's Note:**

> SO, the absolutely STUNNING @handleireaper on tumblr messaged me with this amazing Dancing AU ages ago and graciously allowed me to steal it. 
> 
> This will be a Cersei friendly, no incest fic because i love that evil bitch and honestly, she reminds me of my old ballet teacher and she was italian and terrifying and i loved her. 
> 
> I have a tumblr for this fic but im too lazy to tag it this time.
> 
> First chapter is SHORT short cause im dipping my toes in, testing the waters. 
> 
> TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS!

To say she was nervous was an understatement. Brienne anxiously tapped her foot against the hardwood floors, tugging her bag even closer under her arm, clinging to it as if it were the only thing stopping her from bolting. The tall brick walls seemed to grow higher and higher with each passing second, making Brienne feel small, despite her unusually large height. 

Other dancers passed her by, paying her no attention as they conversed amongst themselves, making their way in between classes. One student, a small, dark-skinned girl with a sizeable afro looked at her kindly, but didn’t approach her. Instead, she turned to her friend beside her, a taller, graceful looking woman, with eyes that Brienne could only compare to those of a doe. 

The two whispered to one another and Brienne felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. She’d barely been here a day and already people were mocking her, she thought to herself bitterly. 

Imagine her disbelief when the taller girl glided towards her, a warm smile on her face. 

“Hello. Maegery Tyrell. I don’t believe i’ve ever seen you before”. 

Brienne stared wide-eyed at the girl in shock, her words catching in her throat. Speak you idiot.

“Ah, no. I'm new”. 

“That would explain why you look like a child lost in a crowd. Not to worry, Missandei and I shall look after you”. 

Before she could answer, Maegaery had slinked her arm around Brienne’s and pulled her over towards her friend, signalling for the girl to follow down the hall. She almost tripped trying to keep up with Maegaery, but she managed to compose herself as they arrived in front an old oak door. 

Maegery pushed it open gently and urged Brienne inside, being careful to shut the door quietly behind her. Her efforts were for nought however as as soon as she had let go off the handle, a loud but confident voice rang out from the front of the classroom.

“Sneaking in late to class again, Maegery? I expected better from you”. 

“Apologies, Ms Lannister. I merely realised my friend was missing and went to go get her”. Maegery gently squeezed Briennes arm, urging her to go along with the lie. The intimidating woman at the front of the room just rolled her eyes and pointed to the bar. 

“All three of you will plié until your thighs feel like falling off. Let this be your one and only warning to never be late to my class, Ms-”

Brienne stared wide-eyed at her instructor, not realising the woman had been addressing her. A gentle nudge from Maegery brought her out of her daze, “Tarth, Ms Lannister. Brienne Tarth”. 

“Well, Ms Tarth. Lets hope you don’t get lost in the future. Surely someone as tall as you would have no problem in navigating the halls”. Although her tone was anything but snide, a few dancers still let out hushed snickers of laughter, quickly covering them up with coughs. Cersei’s head whipped around to stare icely at a male dancer whose laugh continued for too long. The boy shrivelled in on himself, mumbling an apology in Brienne’s direction. 

“Back to work. The lot of you”. 

No one dared move first, fearing the wrath of Cersei Lannister. She scanned the crowd, as if daring any of them to challenge her. 

“Today would be nice, people!”


	2. Please Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You will do well in my class, Ms Tarth, but only if you're on time. You have the best set of legs i've ever seen and I'll be damned if I let you stay hidden in the back”. Brienne stuttered, unsure whether to thank the woman or cower in fear. 
> 
> “I have a feeling you and I will be working very closely together, Ms Tarth. I look forward to it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I promise these chapters will get longer when my holidays start in a week. I hope this little snippet will satisfy your cravings however. The tumblr for this fic is @ballerinabraime 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Her legs were burning. If Brienne thought her old ballet teacher, Mrs Roelle, was harsh, she was sorely mistaken. Every few minutes, Cersei would walk up behind her and jab a sharp nail into her thigh, growling about her posture or her positioning. It was safe to say Cersei Lannister was the scariest ballet teacher Brienne had ever had. 

It was amazing.

Ever since she was little, all Brienne wanted was to be taken seriously in her passion for dance. The boys on Tarth had mocked her, said no one would want to dance with a gangly freak. Cersei was the dose of reality Brienne needed to harden her heart against the cruel world. She knew she would come to highly respect the woman. 

After what felt like a lifetime of pliés, Cersei let out a tired sigh and motioned for everyone to halt. “Alright, that's enough for today. Get out, all of you. Except you, Ms Tarth”. Brienne froze, eyeing Margaery with a look of desperation. Her new friend just shrugged apologetically and quickly walked out of the classroom.

Brienne turned to face Cersei, gulping comically at the older womans expressionless face. Cersei eyed her up and down, as if looking for some fatal flaw.

Then she laughed.

Her head flew back and Brienne could only stare, not sure whether to laugh with her or run for her life. 

“You will do well in my class, Ms Tarth, but only if you're on time. You have the best set of legs i've ever seen and I'll be damned if I let you stay hidden in the back”. Brienne stuttered, unsure whether to thank the woman or cower in fear. 

“I have a feeling you and I will be working very closely together, Ms Tarth. I look forward to it”

 

————

She was fucked. There was no nice way to put it. Every few minutes, Cersei let out an irritated sigh as she sorted through the academy’s bank statements. Not only were they on the verge of crippling debt, her fiercest rivals, the Martell’s, had managed to snatch away her only daughter to their academy from right under her nose. If she hadn’t wanted to keep her job she would have punched Oberyn square in the face the day he sauntered into her office, informing her of the news. 

Snakes, the lot of them, she thought bitterly. If only her father were still here, he would know what to do. 

Her brothers were no better. Tyrion was constantly chasing after her best female dancers, distracting them from their practice with promises of luxurious gifts and nights out on the town that they’d ‘never forget’. His awful spending habits was just one more shitty thing she had to deal with.

And Jaime. Don’t even get started on that good-for-nothing sack of-

“Cersei, what an unpleasant surprise”. Cersei just rolled her eyes at her twin, flipping him the finger before spinning in her chair to face away from him.

He let out a boisterous laugh, spinning her chair back around to face him. “You know i only jest, big sister. What can i do for you?” He slid atop her desk, dangling his knees like a child. 

“I need your help, Jaime. I need you to teach-“

“Absolutely not”. 

Her brother hopped down from the table, beelining for the door. Cersei jumped up and blocked his path, sending him an icy glare not unlike ones her mother use to give. It seemed to work as Jaime hesitated. 

“I am going bankrupt. I cannot afford to pay for another teacher. You are a world class dancer with over twenty five years experience and… you’re my brother. I need your help…..please” 

Jaime observed his sister, noticing how while she still had their mothers beauty, stress was not treating her well. The start of wrinkles were present along her brow, most definitely from all the disappointed frowns she gave everyone. Her eyes were still the same emerald green, but they were now glossed over with a coldness one could only attain from years of exhaustion. Jaime sighed, “I think you’re forgetting one thing”. He raised his stump in front of her face, flailing it around slightly as if to highlight the lack of a hand. Cersei just rolled her eyes and scoffed. 

“You lost a hand, not a foot. You can dance perfectly fine. Last time i checked you didn't need fingers to point your toes”.

Turning her attention back to the documents that crowded her desk, Cersei waved her hand at her brother dismissively. “You may go now”.

“Yeah, love you too sis”.


	3. Look up, wench

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last short chapter i promise! This chapter ia dedicated to @fawnilu on tumblr and instagram
> 
> She drew some amazing artwork of this fic and i def think you shoupd check it out!

“Lets get to work. Line up in pairs of two and perform the small routine that I showed you yesterday”. They had been dancing for three hours and Brienne had had just about enough. When she walked into the classroom this morning, instead of being greeted by Cersei Lannister, she walked straight into Jaime. 

“Watch where you’re going, wench”, she remembered he taunted snidely. If she hadn’t been in such a state of shock she would have surely slapped him. Instead, she stared wide eyed and opened mouth, like a fish, which seemed to make Jaime even snarkier. “Yes, i’m missing a hand. Staring at it won’t make it grow back”. 

She stammered, “I wasn’t-“

“Brienne, come help me needle the ribbon on my shoes”. Margaery, the god, had saved her from what would have been the most painful conversation to date. Jaime just turned away from her and set about putting on his ballet flats, ignoring the stares from all his students.

Margaery leaned over towards her to whisper in her ear, only to be interrupted by the loud shouting of Jaime. “All of you at a bar. Go through first, second and third position”. 

Everyone groaned and the boy who laughed yesterday, who Brienne found out was named Hyle, spoke up, “That’s basic stuff. Can’t we practice lifts?” Everyone around him nodded in agreement but Jaime just stared. His eyes flashed with what looked like anger, but quickly sank back into a look of boredom. 

“Your name is?”

“Hunt. Hyle Hunt”.

“Well, Hunt, if you want to stay in my class i suggest you grab onto a bar like your life depends on it and you start getting into first position”. Hunt stared at him in shock, but he quickly made his way over to a bar. 

For the next hour, Jaime had them repeat the positions over and over. Brienne could tell everyone was pissed off but no one dared complain. She was staring at Margaery’s shoes when Jaime walked past, his finger hooking under her chin. “Look up, wench”. 

Brienne locked eyes with him. His were a swirling dark pool of emerald green, with golden flecks around his irises. He seemed to freeze for a moment when she stared at him so openly, her bright blue eyes catching his emerald ones. 

Whatever that moment was, it didn’t last long. Jaime dropped his finger and continued walking down the line of students, stopping periodically to correct them. 

What the hell was that? 

Whatever it was, it was weird.


End file.
